


Tune Timer

by theriott0810



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slow Burning, scripted, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriott0810/pseuds/theriott0810
Summary: The moment you accepted the time, it will never be the same, anymore.





	Tune Timer

**Author's Note:**

> Short Chapter ahead

 

 

_"If you wish for a happy ending, then, you will have to create a story. If you wish to change an ending, then, you will to substitute the story."_

 

 

January 1, 2016

 

(Ringtone, Ringtone, Ringtone)

 

Kihyun: Yo Yoongs

Yoongi: Ki, help me-

Kihyun: What the fuck is happening?? Yoongi? Yoongi?

 

...

 

 

January 3, 2016

 

Taehyung: Don't forget to eat.

 

Kihyun: Thanks.

 

Taehyung: I know you're sad but the police will try their best to hmmm investigate the case.

 

 

Kihyun: Sure.

Kihyun: Tae... I talked to Yoong before he died... He, he- he asked me to help him...

 

 

 

Taehyung: What?

 

Kihyun: I thought he was playing around, but then... He... His voice....

 

 

 

Taehyung: I'll tell Seokjin hyung about this. Please, please tell us if you need anything, Ki. We are always here for you.

 

 

 

January 4, 2016

 

Seokjin: I need your help.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

January 1, 2016 (00:00 AM)

 

Hyungwon: You- Go ahead.

 

 

 

 

January 1, 2016

 

(Ringtone, Ringtone, Ringtone)

 

Kihyun: Yo Yoongs

Yoongi: Ki, Seokjin hyung...

Kihyun: Why? What happen? I talked to him just now-

Yoongi: He called... He asked me to help him and...

 

 

 

January 3, 2016

 

 

Taehyung: Ki, are you okay?

 

 

Kihyun: I feel weird... I feel like... I don't know...

 

 

Taehyung: Seokjin hyung a good guy. He took care of us since we were kids. Remember the first day mother told us about him? Mother loved him, so much.

Taehyung: I miss Seokjin Hyung.

 

 

Kihyun: Tae... Don't you feel something is wrong? I....

 

 

Taehyung: Take your time. You have to accept this. Seokjin hyung is no longer around... I'll take over the house for a while, the kids... they are still sad about Seokjin hyung. He's one of the very best caretaker. He knows the place better than anyone.

 

 

Kihyun: No Tae, I....

 

 

Taehyung: Be strong. I'll talk to Yoongi soon- Till then.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
